


Besänftigende Lügen

by Astarte



Series: Kalter Komfort [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Miscarriage
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn die Person, die du verachtest, dir das geben kann, was du brauchst - Nimmst du es an?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besänftigende Lügen

**Author's Note:**

> Nach TXF 7x22 Requiem. Auch wenn es dich schocken sollte, Nadia, auch diese Geschichte widme ich dir. Aufgrund einer sehr interessanten Diskussion und eines sehr lustigen Abends, der mich dazu gebracht hat, meine Meinung zu bestimmten Dingen innerhalb von Akte X zu überdenken und mich erst auf diese Idee gebracht hat, frag aber nicht warum.

Dieser Tag war die Hölle. Genau wie jeder andere Tag in den letzten vier Monaten. Aber die letzte Woche hatte die Hölle verschärft. Das Fegefeuer war heißer geworden. Nur für welche Sünden, sie bestraft wurde, darüber war sie sich nicht klar. Sie dachte ununterbrochen nach, aber ihr fiel kein einziges Verbrechen ein, das die Härte ihrer Strafe rechtfertigte.

Sie wollte nur noch Heim. 

Sich in Ruhe mit den Schmerzen auseinandersetzen. Den neuen Schmerz versorgen, der sich wie Säure in ihre Seele ätzte und Leere hinter sich ließ. Die inneren Wunden saßen so viel tiefer, als die äußeren. 

Wenn sie wenigstens jemanden zum Reden hätten. Jemanden der sie verstehen würde. Ohne Fragen zu stellen, sondern ihr nur zuhören würde. Bei dem sie sich ausweinen konnte, der ihre Wut auf sich selbst nachvollziehen konnte. Einen Freund. Einen Vertrauten.

Aber Mulder war verschwunden, seit genau vier Monaten, acht Tagen und genug Stunden, um ihr klarzumachen, dass sie alleine war. Und im Moment war sie wirklich allein. Sie hatte diesen Teil von ihm verloren, den sie mit jedem Herzschlag qualvoll vermisste. Seit genau sieben Tagen und siebeneinhalb Stunden vermisste sie diesen Teil und genauso lange marterte sie sich mit Selbstvorwürfen. Wurde von ihnen innerlich zerrissen, seit diese Schmetterlingsbewegungen in ihrem Bauch aufgehört hatten mit ihren Flügeln zu schlagen.

„Wir sind da, Scully.“ 

Verwirrt drehte sie sich zu Skinner um, „Was?“ 

„Sie sind daheim.“ Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie durch vertraute Strassen gefahren waren. Wann hatten sie das Krankenhaus verlassen? Ihr Zeitgefühl ließ sie im Stich. Scully war zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, um irgendetwas um sich herum zu registrieren. „Ich trage Ihr Gepäck hoch, okay?“ 

„Nein!“, das war zu resolut gewesen, Skinner sah sie geschockt an. Sie dämpfte ihren Ton. „Nein, danke, das schaffe ich ohne Ihre Hilfe. Es ist nur eine leichte Tasche.“

„Aber die Ärzte -“ 

„Ich bin selbst Ärztin, haben Sie das vergessen? Es wird gehen, schließlich befindet sich meine Wohnung im Erdgeschoss. Danke, dass Sie mich hergefahren haben, aber ich will jetzt allein sein. Können Sie das verstehen?“ Scully klang so erschöpft, wie sie sich fühlte. 

Sie wollte nicht respektlos sein, sondern nur allein.

Skinner sah sie mitfühlend an. „Wenn Sie jemanden zum reden brauchen, dann können Sie mich jederzeit anrufen, das wissen Sie?“ Scully nickte leicht ohne in seine Richtung zu blicken. Er holte ihre Tasche aus dem Fond des Wagens und ging um das Auto herum. Nachdem sie ausgestiegen war, reichte er sie ihr und verabschiedete sich. 

Er schaute ihr besorgt nach und erst nachdem sich die Haustür geschlossen hatte, bewegte er sich wieder. Sie starrte dem verschwindenden Wagen nach. Skinner war seit Mulders Entführung zu soviel mehr als ihrem Vorgesetzten geworden. Er gab sich ebenfalls die Schuld für etwas, das außerhalb seines Einflusses gelegen hatte. In einem Lichtkreis, den er erst sehen konnte, als es bereits zu spät war. 

Sie hatten beide zu viele Rückschläge durchlebt in letzter Zeit. 

Das hier erschien wie die Spitze des Eisbergs und ließ sie trotzdem schneller sinken, als jede Niederlage zuvor. Es half nichts, sie musste erkennen, dass sie als Mutter versagt hatte, bevor ihr Kind überhaupt lebensfähig war und das Wissen versteinerte sie.

Die Sorge und der Stress waren ihr vor dem Unglück schon anzusehen. Doch jetzt hatte sich daneben noch Trauer in ihr Gesicht gegraben. Seit sie das erste Mal im Krankenhaus vor fünf Tagen in den Spiegel geblickt hatte, hatte sie Schwierigkeiten sich wieder zuerkennen. Sie löste den Blick von dem blassen Geist. Der unbewegten Maske, die sich im Türglas reflektierte. Sie war eine Kämpferin, doch im Moment war sie dabei ihre Hoffnung zu verlieren. 

Und ihren Antrieb. 

Sie wirkte sehr, sehr müde und sie war es auch. 

Keine Chance diesen Fakt zu verleugnen. Skinner kannte sie gut genug, um einzusehen, dass er ihr erst helfen konnte, wenn sie es zuließ. Auch wenn er bereit war, sie zu unterstützen, wo er nur konnte, so war sie dennoch nicht bereit, sich tatsächlich helfen zu lassen. Sie war dabei eine Mauer, um ihr Innerstes zu bauen. Den Schmerz abzuschirmen, um mit ihm alleine fertig zu werden. 

Aber diese Mauer drohte sie zu ersticken, sie wusste das zu genau. 

 

~X~

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf erschöpft gegen das Holz, in der Hoffnung, dass es eine Stütze sein könnte. Der Versuch eines tiefen Atemzuges misslang. Das Gefühl, das ein Eisenring um ihren Brustkorb geschmiedet worden war, behinderte das Luftholen. 

_Bitte, lass mich nicht hier zusammenbrechen, lass es mich noch, bis zu meinem Bett schaffen oder wenigstens bis zum Sofa._ Sie wusste nicht, wen sie darum bat. Ihren Glauben an Gott hatte sie vor sieben Tagen, sieben Stunden und sechsunddreißig Minuten verloren.

„Es tut mir leid, Scully.“

Sie erstarrte vollends in ihrer Bewegungslosigkeit, als sie die vertraute Stimme aus dem Dunkel ihres Wohnzimmers vernahm. Nach Sekunden erst öffnete sie die Augen. Es könnten auch Minuten gewesen sein. Zu sehr mit dem Riss in ihrer Realität beschäftigt, der sich abrupt vor ihr auftat. Dem Gefühl, dass sich nun jede Grenze aufzulösen begann. 

Den Raum mit müdem Blick absuchend. Als sie den Hinterkopf auf ihrer Couch sah, wusste sie nicht, ob sie ihm eine Kugel hineinjagen sollte oder einfach zusammenbrechen.

„Raus aus meiner Wohnung.“ Sie rang um ihre Beherrschung, versuchte die Maske aufrecht zu halten, zumindest solange bis sie allein war.

„Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass dir so etwas passiert.“

„Raus aus meiner Wohnung. Verdammt noch mal. Raus.“ Sie artikulierte jede Silbe. Sie musste allein sein, sie musste sich damit auseinandersetzen, aber nicht vor jemanden, den sie aus tiefster Seele verachtete.

„Wir dachten diese Überwachung wäre sicher. Glaubst du, wir hätten es sonst zugelassen, dass du dich dort aufhältst? Schließlich trägst du wichtige Forschungserkenntnisse in dir. Zumindest war das der Fall.“

„Forschungsergebnisse? Ist es das für euch? Mein Baby ist jetzt nur ein fehlgeschlagener Versuch? Oh, zu schade. Die nächste Laborratte, bitte. Bin ich das? Ist mein Kind nur der Sondermüll, den man entsorgen sollte, bevor er anfängt zu riechen?“

„Wie man mir mitgeteilt hat, hast du dich schon um Vorkehrungen gekümmert, Scully. Macht es Sinn einen sechs Monate alten Fötus zu bestatten?“ 

Sie wollte ihn töten, nicht durch einen einfachen Kopfschuss, sondern langsam und schmerzvoll. So wie die es jahrelang mit ihr gemacht hatten. Die hatten ihr Leben zerstört, ihre Träume platzen lassen, ihre Wünsche zerschmettert. 

„Sein Grab wird betrauert werden, im Gegensatz zu deinem.“ 

„Wenigstens weiß ich, wie man das beschützt, das einem von Wert ist. Wie konnte ein Scheckbetrüger dich überhaupt einfach die Treppe runterschleudern? Er war kein Gegner für dich. Zumindest früher wäre er das früher nicht gewesen. Vor der Schwangerschaft.“

„Verdammt sollst du sein.“ 

„Sind deine Flüche ebenso effektiv wie dein Schutz?“

Ihre Beherrschung zersprang in tausend Scherben, sie spurtete los. 

„Verfluchter Hurensohn. Gottverdammter Schweinehund.“ 

Unfähig ihre Aggression, ihre Wut, ihre Enttäuschung länger in Zaum zu halten. Auf jede Stelle einschlagend, die sie erreichen konnte. Versuchte aus ihm das Leben herauszuprügeln, so wie die es mit ihrem Leben getan hatten. Und dem ihres Kindes. 

„Wann soll das aufhören? Verdammt. Könnt ihr mich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Raus aus meiner Wohnung. Raus aus meinem Leben. Verflucht sollt ihr sein. Krycek, raus.“

Der Wortschwall wurde begleitet von niederprasselnden Schlägen. 

Der Mann versuchte nicht sich zu schützen, wehrte nur mit einem Arm die Krallen von seinem Gesicht ab. Vielleicht war er der Meinung, dass er diese Behandlung verdient hatte. Vielleicht wollte er nur einmal die Strafe für ein Verbrechen selbst tragen, an dem er nicht beteiligt war. 

Vielleicht war er auch nur zu überrascht von dem impulsiven Gefühlsausbruch.

Worte voller Hass und Bitterkeit. 

Ihr Schmerz war zu offensichtlich, zu frisch. Er würde zu einer weiteren Narbe in ihrer Seele verheilen. Einer von vielen. Aber jetzt lag die Wunde offen und blutete. 

Und sie wollte, dass Krycek genauso blutete.

~X~

Der Weinkrampf war abgeklungen, nach Stunden, wie es ihm schien. 

Jetzt lag sie auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt zu einem kleinen Ball, als ob sie sich dadurch vor der Welt und deren Gefahren schützen könnte. Zu spät. Der Verlust war schon eingetreten, der Schnitt in ihr Herz am abschwellen. 

Er streichelte ihr unbeholfen über den Rücken.

Nein, das war ganz sicher nicht seine Rolle in diesem Spiel. Er war stets derjenige, der Schmerz verursachte und nicht derjenige, der ihn nahm. Sie hatte eine Ewigkeit auf ihn eingeprügelt. Ihn verflucht und verdammt, in einer Stärke und Sprache, die er einer so zierlichen Frau nicht zu getraut hätte.

Ihr Zorn hatte ihn volle Breitseite erwischt. Mit Sicherheit würden die blauen Flecken ihn länger an dieses Zusammentreffen erinnern. Was dann geschah, konnte er sich nicht ganz erklären. Sie war an einem Punkt einfach zusammengebrochen. Nachdem die Aggression weg war, blieben die Verzweiflung, die Trauer und der Verlust. 

All das bahnte sich in einem Weinkrampf seinen Weg an die Oberfläche, der sie beide überraschte. Nachdem er sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte, versuchte er sie zu trösten. Anfangs hatte sie ihn noch weg geschoben, doch dann fehlte ihr sogar dafür die Kraft und sie ließ seine Beschwichtigung zu. Er hatte sich selten in seinem Leben hilfloser gefühlt, vielleicht zwei- oder dreimal. In Tunguska sicherlich oder als er im Raketensilo eingesperrt war, für Tage ohne Chance zu entkommen. 

Aber in diesen Situationen ging es stets um sein Leben und nur darum. 

Nicht um einen anderen Menschen und sie war sein Gegner.

Was bei ihr dieses Gefühl geweckt hatte, wollte er gar nicht ergründen. Er wollte sie nicht flachlegen. Seine Enttäuschung, als er von ihrer Fehlgeburt unterrichtet worden war, galt nicht dem Projekt. Mitgefühl passte nicht zu ihm, ebenso wenig Spontaneität. Trotzdem war er unaufgefordert in ihre Wohnung eingebrochen, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sie heute nach Hause kommen würde. Als er auf der Couch saß und auf ihr Eintreffen wartete, wollte er gehen. Auf keinen Fall bleiben und dennoch konnte er nicht aufstehen. 

Erst als er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, hatte er sich überhaupt darüber Gedanken gemacht, was er hier trieb. Was wäre, wenn sie nicht allein kommen würde? Wie sie letztlich auf seine Anwesenheit reagieren würde und er war stets so stolz auf den Fakt gewesen, dass er trotz den bestialischen Dingen, die er gesehen hatte, nicht lebensmüde war. 

Nachdem sie ihn bemerkt hatte, achtete er darauf, ob sie ihre Waffe entsicherte. 

Als das Geräusch ausblieb und im ersten Moment gar nichts geschah, war er sich seltsamerweise extrem sicher, dass sie ihn heute auf keinen Fall erschießen würde. Und im Nahkampf war er ihr überlegen. Vor allem in Anbetracht ihrer kürzlich erlittenen Fehlgeburt.

Er war sich nicht darüber im Klaren, warum er sich nicht gewehrt hatte, als sie wie eine Furie auf ihn losgegangen war. Er wollte sie nicht niederschlagen. Es erschien unmoralisch und er hatte über den Aberwitz, dieses Gedankenganges gelacht, was ihre Schläge nur härter werden ließ. Schließlich hatte er sie auf jede Art provoziert, die diese Behandlung auf menschlichem Niveau rechtfertigte. 

Und als sie von ihm abließ, wollte er sie nicht allein mit ihrer Verzweiflung lassen.

Beinahe hätte er ihre heisere Stimme überhört, „Warum trifft es immer mich?“

Auf diese Frage gab es Tausende von Antworten. Weil sie mit Mulder kämpfte. Weil sie auf der falschen Seite stand. Weil sie noch an Justiz glaubte. Weil sie der Wahrheit mehr als einmal zu oft ins Gesicht gesehen hatte. Weil sich ihr Leben, so von dem Leben anderer Menschen unterschied, dass sie der Gefahr immer zu nah kam. 

Aber diese Antworten, erkannte Krycek, ergaben für ihre jetzige Situation keinen Sinn. 

Ebenso wenig dass es reinstes Glück war, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. 

Er hatte schon einmal in dieser Wohnung in der Dunkelheit auf sie gewartet. Mit einer entsicherten Waffe, einem Komplizen und der Absicht zu töten. Ohne Gewissensbisse bis er sah, dass die Schwester getroffen am Boden lag und nicht das eigentliche Ziel. 

Kreuzfeuer und er rief die Ambulanz, was ihm eine Autobombe einbrachte. 

Er bereute den Anruf nicht, ebenso wenig dass er durch ihn in Ungnade fiel. 

Ohne diesen Zwischenfall hätte er für Jahre den Halbschlaf eines ersetzbaren Attentäters geschlafen. Ohne wirkliches Wissen oder die Skrupellosigkeit sich eben dieses um jeden Preis zu beschaffen. 

Das Syndikat und mit ihm Leute wie er hatten ihr genug angetan, aber ihr Beruf ebenso. Ihr Job als Agentin hatte ihrem ungeborenen Kind das Leben gekostet. Keine globale Verschwörung oder außerirdisches Leben. Er sah auf sie herunter, unsicher was er sagen sollte, welche Antwort sie gerade ertragen konnte.

Durchscheinendes Gesicht und strähniges Haar, da war zuviel Hässlichkeit schon manifestiert, in dem einsamen Leben, das sie tagtäglich führte. Eine Lüge mehr, dachte er bei sich, fällt nicht ins Gewicht, bei der Länge meines Sündenregisters.

„Ich weiß nicht warum, Scully.“ 

Der Schmerz für den Augenblick abgestumpft, wie korrodiertes Metal. Blechern, „Es ging so verdammt schnell. Die Überwachung lief schief und ich wollte doch nur den Verdächtigen aufhalten. Mein Gott, es war doch nur ein Kleinganove. Ich habe mit weitaus stärkeren Gegnern gekämpft und gewonnen.“ 

Monoton in ihrem Bericht und absolute Ungläubigkeit direkt unter der Rüstung aus Resignation geschmiedet. Sie würde früh genug erneut fühlen und Scully wusste wirklich nicht, wie es passiert war. Es war so einfach Scully, du hast deinen Gegner unterschätzt. Hast dich zurückdrängen lassen und verloren, weil du nicht mit Gegenwehr gerechnet hast, nachdem du deine Marke gezeigt hast. Du nicht erwartet hast, dass der Betrüger seine kleinbürgerliche Existenz als bedeutsam genug ansieht, um sie mit Zähnen und Fäusten zu verteidigen. 

Der Treppensturz war nur die logische Konsequenz von überschätzter Autorität.

_Es kommt nicht auf eine weitere Lüge an._

„Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen, er hat dich überrascht. So etwas kann selbst den erfahrensten Kämpfern passieren. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können.“ 

Die Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Als er ihre regelmäßigen tiefen Atemzüge vernahm und er dachte, dass sie letztendlich von ihrer Erschöpfung besiegt worden war und schlafen würde, stand er leise auf. 

Er war schon an der Tür als er ihre ruhige Stimme hörte.

„Danke, Krycek. Du hast mir das gegeben, was ich brauchte um weiter zu machen.“

Er überlegte kurz, diese Frage sollte er wirklich nicht stellen und doch war er neugierig auf ihre Antwort, „Und was war das?“

„Lügen, die mein Gewissen beruhigen.“

„Ich bin dir dafür immer zu Diensten, Scully.“


End file.
